Katherine James/Kill Joy
Katherine James/Kill Joy II Name: Katherine James/ Kill Joy II Known Alias: ''' '''Occupation: Student Classification: '''Vigilante, Criminal '''Abilities: Fighting techniques, Speed, Strength, Agility Arms. Other weaponry.Handle. Known Relatives: Group Affiliation: None; Infantry Family, The Runaways, The Outcastes, Education: College History: Unlike the original Kill Joy, Katherine James would gain the nickname after leaving her initials as a calling card. Detectives believing that she actually was kill you they would learn that she is actually leaving the initials behind for Katherine James not Kill Joy. Katherine was an ordinary girl but after her being victim by a man by a brutal crime. Katherine would be broken and she would snap killing the same man who made her feel helpless. That day forward Katherine would murder men violent male offenders carving a frown face with her knife leaving the initials KJ on a card left on the body occasionally carved in. Her string of grisly murders would lead to her being a person of interest and having encounters with Outsider, Infantry, Night Prowler and countless others. Katherine is unlike Melody because of her vigilante motives but her tactics and activities make her so far a stray from the law that she is classified as a criminal/villain. Katherine James prior to her vigilante origin would be an above average High school student. Her past would tie in with Michael being acquaintances in high school. Christina and Michael would meet Katherine in the city after being left behind on a school field trip following a terrorist attack that separated them from the group of C-Industries. After that news of Katherine’s having gone missing would reach the hallways of the school. Katherine is brought up in a broken home with an abusive father. Due to this information coming out it was believed that she ran away from home for that reason. Alicia posting a missing ad in the school news paper. Katherine would suffer a brutal attack by a male offender. After this attack it would change her forever. By the age of 18 being sexually assaulted she would disappear. Escaping going to the police after she wouldn’t find justice she would snap. Katherine becoming a very deranged polar opposite of the shy, compassionate person she once had been. Katherine murdered her attacker finding her own version of justice. Katherine that day forward would begin targeting criminals that were dangerous male offenders that weren’t charged for their crimes. Katherine James would devise up ways to torture and murder these dangerous offenders. She would leave a calling card that would have her initials. Gaining the alias as the Kill Joy they dealt with previously “Melody Joy”. Police believing that it may be a copycat would label her Kill Joy. The Outsider would have an encounter with her and to his surprise would learn that she is none other than Katherine James. Michael would try to find a pattern among the victims that she strikes out against learning all of them are either dangerous male offenders that were trialed but never convicted, or were corrupt judges that would deny justice for these women. Katherine unlike Melody Joy kills with a moral code and uses torture on her victims she at times records their confession hacking into news broadcasts to humiliate them before ultimately ending their lives. Katherine’s actions while being so far outside the lines of the law that she is classified as a criminal, Katherine has many supporters and has people that feel theses rapist and violent male criminals are getting what they deserve and that justice is being served. She uses many forms of weaponry mainly an axe handle and various other forms of weaponry. She trains herself and learns how to fight and studies various forms of martial arts. Versatile in many aspects that help her to stand on her own times against vigilante’s not only in her fighting capabilities but in her wits and strategic skills to become a worthy adversary but she doesn’t hate the vigilante’s instead admires them and doesn’t see them as her enemies. Katherine kills only criminals however and has been saved as a result of her vigilante justice. Michael and Night Prowler at times try to appeal to her humanity and try to get her to not cross the line as often as she has various times. ' ' ' ' Physical Description: ' ' Height: '''5’2” '''Weight: 130 LBS Eyes: Purple Hair: Black and Red Gender: '''Female '''Distinguishing Features: Scars on her Body. Two scars on her face. ' ' Abilities: · Fighting techniques · Speed · Strength · Agility Tech & Weaponry: · Axe Handle · Fire Arms · Minor weaponry